onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Galdino's Explanation
At an island somewhere in New World, a few days after the Straw Hats' last adventure... Luffy: WOOHOO! Touchdown! Let's find some adventure her- *''slapped''* Nami: Luffy, I have said already that we are only stopping here for a while to replenish our stock, we will be on our way after that or else the next island you are looking forward to will lost its magnetic influence on the log pose and we will lose it. Sanji: YES, Nami-swaaan! I will quickly find all that we need and then I'll cook you some nice delicious pudding. Zoro: ... peh! Sanji: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DIRECTIONLESS SAMURAI OF A GREEN MOSS?! YOU BETTER NOT DESCEND TO THE ISLAND OR ELSE BY THE TIME YOU RETURN TO THE SHORE WE WILL HAVE FINISHED ONE ROUND TRIP OF THE GRAND LINE AND RETURNED HERE AGAIN TO COLLECT YOU! Zoro: WHAT?!?! COME HERE, YOU STUPID ERO-COOK! I'LL CUT YOU UP AND WE WILL HAVE ROASTED MEAT FOR DINNER TONIGHT... YOUR MEAT!!! *''unsheath sword a bit''* Sanji: I'LL BARBECUE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! *''leg starts to turn red hot''* Nami: *''wham! wham!* Enough, both of you! Now Sanji, get ashore and resupply, A-S-A-P! '''Luffy:' YOOHOOOO! *''jumps down to the Mini Merry and starts to head to shore''* At the beach... Robin: Look, a shack. Smoke is coming out from the chimney, someone lives in there. Let's take a look. The company (Luffy, Sanji, Robin and Chopper) walks towards the shack. They arrive to find the shack without any residents. Chopper: No one is home. ???: Oi! What are you doing at my house? They turn around to see the person. Sanji: Who are you? Luffy: *''face expression changes from curious to surprised to astonished to happy''* !!! *''wide happy grin''* ???: Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question?!?! Luffy: SAN! (Three in Japanese) ???: *''turn to Luffy's direction''* !!! Mu-gi-wa-ra... Luffy: SAN! SAN!!! I'm so happy to see you! *''run towards Galdino and happily hugs him''* Galdino: MUGIWARA!!! *''tears''* Happy to see you too! Luffy: Hisashiburi dana! *''leaping with joy''* We have not seen since Marineford. Chopper: Luffy, who is this? Robin: ... Luffy: He is my friend who helped to save Ace three years ago at Marine HQ. ... Oh, yea, speaking of which... Galdino: *''head tilted down with a hand behind head''* Awww, gosh. It was noth- *''smacked''* Awww! What was that for?! Luffy: That was for trying to behead Ace! Sanji, Robin, Chopper: ??? Galdino: What are you talking about? Luffy: Don't tell me you have forgotten about it already... (flashback begins...) http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution1_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution2_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution3_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution4_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution5_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution6_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution7_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution8_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution9_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution10_400.jpg http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/For%20blog%20use/AceExecution11_400.jpg (... flashback ends) Luffy: ... Lucky I was about to avert it by unconsciously releasing a wave of Haoshoku haki back then. Your blade was just inches away from Ace's neck! What the hell are you doing at that time? Galdino: ... I ... What do you think Galdino will say? How will he explain himself? ---- On a side note, a quick poll What do you think is the main motivation for Doflamingo to rush to Punk Hazard? To retrieve Caesar To rescue Monet To deal with Luffy ~ Law alliance Others (please state under comments) Category:Blog posts